This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
A file client may post a number of outstanding requests to a file server, and each of these posted requests will use file server resources until the request is processed and a response is sent. Without limiting the number of outstanding file operation requests sent by a client, a file server exposes itself to simple denial of service (DoS) attacks. The easiest way to prevent a client connection from locking down excessive server resources is to enforce a small, static limit on the number of outstanding operations. This method, however, limits performance as a deep pipeline of operations is necessary to fully utilize bandwidth, especially with high latency connections.